


Farewell

by Endaewen



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Flowers, Funeral, Medieval Floral Codes Challenge, post-episode Last Knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 05:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endaewen/pseuds/Endaewen
Summary: Natalie's funeral post Last Knight.
Kudos: 9





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to FF.N in 2005.
> 
> Medieval Floral Codes challenge:
> 
> To write a story in which the medieval symbolic language of flowers is used in some way. At least three of the characters on the show are old enough to have used the language when it was first popular. It might be between two or more of the characters, or perhaps a crime scene. The options are many.

**Title:** Farewell

**Fandom:** Forever Knight

**Rating:** G

**Author:** Endaewen

**Disclaimer:** All characters and settings belong to their owners and creators. The information on medieval floral codes comes from the book Paint Your Own Illuminated Letters.

**Summary:** Post Last-Knight. Natalie's Funeral.

**Notes:** Challenge response to the Medieval Floral Codes challenge.

The crowd was large, for Natalie Lambert, the deceased had been well liked, both at work and outside it. That fact had been made clear by the stories and memories told by her friends, family and co-workers during the service. The funeral had been held at night, in hopes that Nick, who had gone missing at the same time that Natalie had been attacked, would be able to attend.

While, as far as anyone could tell, there had been no sign of the Detective at the funeral, the late hour had made it possible for several others to be present, including one tall dignified man with an almost military bearing.

He remained at the back of the crowd, unrecognized, listening to snatches of the many conversations going on. Some of which were discussing the absence of Detective Knight, though most focussed on the life and achievements of Natalie.

"...Always so cold. He never had any friends with that strange allergy of his... I wouldn't be surprised if he killed her and ran to avoid capture..." he heard one man saying.

"...I never understood what she saw in him." This was said by a rather handsome man on the other side of the crowd.

However, it was apparent that his conversational partner didn't agree. "Just because she turned you down several times. They were meant to be together. Anyone could see that. I don't know what happened, but I've heard that there were signs of a third, unidentified, presence in the loft."

Other conversations were in a similar vein, though the listening man also heard some speculation that the missing detective might have committed suicide somewhere. _They're more right than they know,_ He thought on hearing that suggestion.

There was one subject that came up every so often which he found surprising. The 'anonymously' donated flower arrangement standing to one side of the grave. Then he remembered; to the modern eye, it was an unconventional arrangement, to say the least. It included such specimens as marigolds, oak branches and forget-me-nots, as well as others.

Watching the crowd slowly disperse, the man went up to the grave with two or three others of his kind to pay his last respects.

There he allowed himself to fall into memories. He saw again the first time he had met his son-to-be, Nicholas de Brabrant, then a thirteenth-century crusader. Following the memories forward, Lacroix remembered watching his Nicholas fall into depression over his view of his vampiric state.

In his mind's eye, the ancient vampire saw the changes that had come over the younger vampire after he had met the coroner. There had been an air of hope and excitement surrounding him for the first time in centuries.

One of the vampires standing with Lacroix spoke. "She saved us, finding the cure before the fever spread to other cities." His voice was quiet, to prevent the other mourners from overhearing the conversation. Still, he was heard clearly by the other vampires, who nodded agreement. He continued, "I will make sure she is not forgotten for as long as I live."

They left, leaving Lacroix alone with his thoughts, which turned this time to the woman lying just in front of him. He had never liked the Good Doctor, as he had called her, but he had respected her in a way, considering her to be an opponent for the life of his son, but a worthy opponent.

Still, when she died, and Nicholas had asked him to help him follow her, the old vampire understood the depth of the former crusader's love for her. _"They were meant to be together. Anyone could see that."_ He heard again in his head the words of the woman earlier that evening. _I saw it, but I denied it, pretended not to, and fought to keep them apart. Perhaps though, if I had done otherwise, this would have happened earlier._

Seeing at the end the depth of his son's love for the now-dead woman, Lacroix had personally placed his ashes in the coffin with her the night before the funeral. Together in death as they had wished to be in life.

Now he looked at the flowers beside the grave. He had arranged for the display to be made up of flowers used in the medieval symbolic codes as a way of expressing his feelings for his son and their feelings for each other.

_Forget-me-nots. True love. Appropriate for the two of them._ As the meanings came to mind, sod did observations on their place in the relationships in question.

_Marigold, symbolizing pain and grief. The latter is certainly true for both how Nicholas felt at the end, and how I feel now._

_Rosemary, for remembrance. It's hard to see, but it's there, and I will remember them both just as the other vampires said they would. This one's a promise._

_Yellow tulips, meaning hopeless love. What else can love between a mortal and a vampire be? Eventually, what happened between them will happen and the mortal will die._

Lacroix also made note of the pansies in the arrangement. They meant "Think of me always", and he'd included them as another promise. Also the ivy for "lasting friendship" and oak: "endurance and faith". _That certainly described Nicholas's quest to regain his humanity._

The final plant in the arrangement was one from the church in which Nicholas had believed so strongly. Acacia, said to represent the immortal soul.

"Whatever afterlife you are in now, I hope you are together and happy," he whispered to the grave, a bloody tear slipping down his cheek. A moment later, the ancient vampire disappeared silently into the darkness.

The flowers:

Pansies: Think of me always

Marigolds: Grief and pain

Forget-me-nots: True Love

Yellow Tulips: Hopeless love

Rosemary: Rememberance

Acacia: The immortal soul

Ivy: Friendshp

Oak: Faith and endurance


End file.
